


Winter Lights

by Aithilin



Series: Seasonal Prompts [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Winter, seasonal fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 15:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20584697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aithilin/pseuds/Aithilin
Summary: Nyx is not accustomed to the cold.





	Winter Lights

The fresh snow buried the festive lights the city had strung up throughout the parks for the season. The downtown heart of Insomnia— with its steady pulse and beat of light and noise already overpowering the festive decorations— barely noticed the loss amid the seasonal advertisements and neon colours. The flash of traffic through the streets, the glare of advertisements across damp stone and concrete, had its own sort of charm when the snow was drifting down in soft, fat flakes like neon stardust. 

Nyx thought it was a glaring, hideous sort of charm. 

The private homes— the apartments closer to the core, rising above the Crown City until they seemed to brush the arch of the shimmering Wall overhead— had individual balconies and windows decorated in the delicate lights. The suburban family homes had their eaves lined, the shrubs and trees in their small yards wrapped with lights that curled through the fences until the the colours rivalled the streetlights and festive wreaths. And then the wealthier parts of town— where the lights were draped across the estates of the officials, the sedate streetlights dwarfed by the grand displays meant to celebrate the darkest season of the year. 

But the parks had been wreathed in starlight. 

Nyx smiled as he walked the familiar paths with Noctis. He shoved his cold hands deep into his coat pockets, hunched forward against the snow still falling around them. 

“Come on, little star.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

He wished he hadn’t made fun of Noctis’ heavy wool mittens. Or hat. Or scarf. 

“Highness, I’m freezing.” Noctis smiled as he snapped photos of the covered lights— pinpricks of colour muffled beneath the snow. Nyx huffed, glaring at the icy puff of his own breath as it hung before his face in mockery; “Seriously, it’s cold out here. And I’m starving. We’re on a date.”

“You’re whinier than Gladio when you’re cold, hero.”

Nyx didn’t even know how Noctis was taking the pictures with his mittens on. He didn’t know how Noctis, bundled up as he was in his trendy jacket and plain dark jeans, was not shivering against the cold air funnelled down through the valleys created by the tall building around them. “No one whines as much as Gladio. We’re going to miss our reservation time.”

“No we won’t it’s at seven. You picked me up at four.”

“And it’s getting late. And cold.”

“It’s not getting late.”

“It’s getting dark.”

“That’s what happens this time of year.”

“I’m cold.”

“I couldn’t tell,” Noctis’ smile was almost as brilliant as the lights around him. He tucked his phone away, and tugged Nyx’s hands from his pockets to warm them between his mittens. Nyx frowned as he felt the telltale burn of magic warming him. 

“I hate you.”

“I love you too.”

“Can we go get food now?”


End file.
